Charter 18
Membership in the United Erusia popular front shall no longer be a prerequisite for registration with the People's Electoral Commission. #United Erusia shall be stripped of its constitutional position, and opposing popular and national fronts shall be legalised. #Political parties shall be permitted to register themselves as bodies with the authority to forward candidates for election without the consent of the Communist Party. #Political parties shall no longer be legally required to accept the leadership of the Communist Party, provided they respect Chapter IV of the National Constitution and it's provisions. #Political parties shall be permitted to enter into open and public opposition against the Communist Party. #Political parties shall no longer be legally required to adopt Socialism as their guiding ideology. #Political parties shall still be required to accept Erusian Republicanism as part of their ideological basis. Royalist organisations shall continue to be denied electoral representation. #The constitutional authority of the Communist Party shall never be reduced to a level below that of December 2008. #The titles of "Supreme People's Commissioner" and "People's President" shall both be abolished, and replaced simply with the title of "President of the Democratic People's Republic of Erusia". The powers of the aforementioned two offices shall both be joined together into this new office. Previous Commissioner's shall be retrospectively identified as Presidents. #The system for elections to the National People's Assembly shall not be altered, except on the recommendation of the People's Electoral Commission. #The election systems for the Premier and President shall be swapped. The Premier shall be elected by a majority vote of members of the National People's Assembly. The President shall be elected in a General Election by universal suffrage. #The Communist Party shall continue to function as an advisory, but not an administrative, section to the Central People's Government. #The Communist Party shall no longer be the sole party of national government. The Executive and Administrative branches of the State shall no longer be under the permanent control of the Communist Party, and other parties shall be allowed to win control of these branches through the democratic process without the consent of the ENCP. #The role of the Communist Party in the People's National Liberation Army shall not be altered in anyway. #The judiciary shall remain entirely self-perpetuating and free of interference from central government. #The Communist Party shall agree to always consult with the Supreme People's Court prior to exercising its constitutional powers under the provisions of Chapter IV of the National Constitution. It agrees that it shall not countermand any unanimous decision by the National People's Assembly. #Article 102, Paragraph IV of the National Constitution shall be repealed. #The posting of Leader of the Opposition shall be created for the parliamentary leader of the minority party in the National People's Assembly. #The posting of Vice-President shall be created. #No government party to this Charter will seek to change the name of leading government institutions or the nation itself. #Trade Unions shall no longer be obligated to provide support for the Party of Socialist Labour or the Communist Party. #The Revolutionary Oath shall be substituted for a new, non-partisan National Oath. #The incumbent Communist government shall agree to investigate the possibility of repealing the Censorship and Media Regulation Act 2009 (Amended). #Restrictions on organised religious institutions shall be lifted. #Holders of public office shall no longer be forbidden from displaying their personal religious beliefs in public, so long as they do not allow these beliefs to influence their duties and actions. #The State monopoly on the media shall be ended. #Freedom of the Press shall become a constitutionally protected right. #A permanent civil service shall be established. #The Communist Party shall not exercise its constitutional authority to block any effort to repeal the Proletarian Protection Act 2009. #An in independent discipline inspection body, parallel to the Central Discipline Commission, shall be established to ensure government officials are complying with regulations and laws. This body shall have an equal number of sitting members from each party. However, the CDC shall retain precedence when disciplinary action is taken against Communist Party members. #The definition of the legal crime of "counter-revolution" shall be amended to respect the rights to freedom of speech and assembly. #The Central People's Government shall seek to minimise the number of crimes punishable by Corrective Penal Measure 913. Any persons sentenced under Corrective Penal Measure 913 shall be permitted to return to normal life before March 18, 2010. #Efforts shall be made to promote the expansion of the Presidium of the Supreme People's Court. #The government shall allow a vote on the provisions of the Judicial Reform Act 2010 proposed by the Democratic Party. #The posting of Leader of the Assembly shall be made official. #The Premier shall no longer have the authority to refuse division on any bill or motion. #The Durban Office Chief of Staff shall no longer be a cabinet member. #All censorship limitations imposed on opposition parties shall be dropped. They shall suffer only the same limitations of the Communist Party. #Erusia Central News shall become an independent media service. #The provisions of this Charter shall only be implemented if ratified by a Chaired Plenary Session of the National Congress of the Communist Party. Category:Documents Category:Manifestos Category:Erusia